Kirby vs RoboKirby!
by StarWarrior12
Summary: Kirby must face off against what could possibly be his most powerful foe! Will Kirby be able to save the day? NOTE: Due to lack of time and interest, chap 4 will wrap this story up, expect the finale soon!
1. Birth of RoboKirby

Kirby: Right Back At Ya!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kirby, Fox, or any other related stuff. This is just a fictional story of Kirby I wrote because I'm a fan of the show.  
  
It was a terrific day to be in Dream Land! The sun was shining, the birds were singing, (All except Tokkori, that is.) And not a cloud in the sky! Unfortunately, the Star Warrior, Kirby, and his friends Tiff and Tuff were bored out of their minds. "This is so boring!" cried Tuff. "I know," agreed Tiff, "you'd think there would be plenty of stuff to do on a beautiful day like today!" "Hay-oo!" yelped Kirby.  
  
"Ha! They're bored, well, I'll give em' something to stay busy with!" Cried the notorious King Dedede, who had secretly been watching on a giant television screen. The evil king pressed a button and the station switched. "Ah, King Dedede, my number one customer! How can I help you?" Asked the extremely creepy N.M.E sales guy. "You know how you can help me! By givin' me a monster that'll claw that ol' pink tuff ball!" "Oh, then you're in luck! Here at Nightmare Industries, we have been working on a monster much more terrible than any other monster." Explained the sales guy. "It had better be, cause I'm getting' tired o' seein' all of those dim-witted monsters getting' sucked up by Kirby!" Complained Dedede. "Right, we'll send him to you right now!" Suddenly panels of Dedede castle slid out of place, releasing different components for a multi-purpose machine. Electricity jolted through it onto a platform, and before his eyes, a monster was transported to King Dedede. "Meet Robo-Kirby!" Cried the N.M.E sales guy with pride. "Wow!" Exclaimed Dedede. "It looks like it cold actually be able to beet Kirby!" "I'm sorry I was gone so long your magesty, but I." It was Escargoon, Dedede's evil henchman. "Wow," he said, "what's that thing?" "You're about to find out.first-hand!" Said Dedede mischievously. "Robo-Kirby, attack!" "Your Magesty, what are you doing?" The Robot Kirby flew across the room in front of Escargoon, who was stricken with fear. Slowly, the top of the robot opened, revealing a flamethrower. Whoosh! The flames were volcanically hot! "Ahh! Ahh! Ahhhhh!" Screamed Escargoon as he ran down the halls of castle Dedede, being chased by the Mechanical Kirby.  
  
"Hey," yelped Tiff, "does anyone hear that?" There was a vrooming sound coming from the castle. "I hear it!" Cried Tuff. "Wonder what it could be?" "Wow-oo!" exclaimed Kirby. They all squinted to see what it was. "I-It's coming this way!" cried Tuff. VROOM!" The mysterious object zoomed through them. "What was that?" asked Tuff. "I don't know," said Tiff, "but whatever it is, it has Kirby!" "Oh no!" They looked up to see the mechanical Kirby. He chucked the real Kirby high in the air. And as he was coming back down, holes in it let out spikes. "Oh-no!" cried Tiff. "If we don't do something, this will be the end of Kirby! 


	2. The Battle Rages On!

Kirby: Right Back at Ya!  
  
"Kirby!" Tiff and Tuff shouted in unison. "Kirby! Kirby!" Their attempts of awakening Kirby seemed futile. The poor pink star warrior was going to be Swiss cheese in a few moments. "Kirby! Kirby!" They continued. No use. Then, suddenly, there was a strong gust out of nowhere, and Kirby floated several meters high, and slowly drifted down, like a leaf as it falls from the tree.  
  
"Ha!" Cried King Dedede in his castle, "nothing can save that Kirby now! That gust will just delay his inevitable fate!"  
  
"I hate to do this," said Tuff, picking up a moderate sized rock, about the size of a black-board eraser, "but it's the only way!" Then, with all the strength that by could congregate, he threw the rock at the Star Warrior. Amazingly, it worked! Kirby's eyes slowly opened, and as re realized his predicament, the mechanical villain prepared to jump, as he was growing impatient.  
  
Robo-Kirby jumped! All seemed lost! But our Star Warrior can't be taken out that easily, can he? Kirby strafed in mid-air, and fluttered up a meter or two as the robot shot to where he was. "Uh oh." said Tiff, a horrific expression on her face, "the fake Kirby has rockets!" Indeed it did. And it shot a barrage of them at Kirby. Direct hit every time. Except, the last one. "Suck it up!" Cried Tuff. Kirby's mind was rejuvenated as he remembered his infamous power of being able to suck up some things and copying their power. He opened his mouth, and the missile shot right into his stomach, and exploded. Kirby regained consciousness as he gained a blue Santa hat. "Now he's bomb Kirby!" Shouted Tiff in glee. She really admired how Kirby could turn the fight around, no matter the circumstances.  
  
"Get him Kirby!" Hollered Tuff. Get him he did. Kirby pulled out a giant bomb, which fuse was already lit, and chucked it at Robo-Kirby. Bang! The evil impersonator was sent flying across the field, and he ended up crashing into the ground, shaking his circuitry around. Some electricity on the outside of him jumped over its body.  
  
Meanwhile, at Dedede castle. "Hey, Mr. Sales-guy, I'm not likin' the poundin' that Kirby's dishin out on that there robot o' yers!" The evil king complained. "Don't worry Triple D, Robo-Kirby can be shaken and stirred, but it's been proven that he's 99% indestructible!" "99!" Exclaimed the king. "I don't like that! What do ya mean 99%?" "Well," said the sales guy, "because you asked for such a strong monster on such short notice, we didn't have time to make him water- proof; sorry Big D!" "Aw, that's no skin off my bill! There is no Water-Kirby, so what do we have to worry about?" "Hey, you're right!" said the sales guy, "great thinking!"  
  
Back at "no man's land", the battle raged on. "Now he's fighter Kirby!" yelled Tuff. Although the robot seemed unbeatable, the fact that Robo-Kirby had all of Kirby's abilities meant that Kirby could get the element he needed in a tight spot. Meanwhile, he was dishing out a flurry of punches at the menacing robot. Clank! Clunk! Then, gathering energy, Kirby slammed his pudgy little fist into the robot, sending crashing about fifty meters away. "What's it doing?" asked Tiff. The robot had gotten up, curled up, gathered some r.p.m.'s, and sped towards Kirby. "It's has a wheel mode?" Asked Tuff. (I got the wheel mode from Kirby's Super Star, just in case anyone is wondering.) "It doesn't matter, anything Robo-Kirby can do, Kirby can do better!" Exclaimed Tiff, and pulled out a tire that was just conveniently lying around in the grass. (They guessed it must have been a spare tire that dropped from Dedede's jeep sometime in the past.) "Here Kirby! Swallow this!" Tiff threw the tire, which Kirby sucked up. Now Kirby was Wheel Kirby. He looked more like a wheel-jockey, although. Kirby was wearing a brown hat with goggles and a scarf. He was sitting on a cart, which was connected to some kind of a wheel monster.  
  
Now it came down to this, a game of chicken. Both contestants spun up, gaining speed, but stayed in the same place. Then, ZOOM! The Robot and the Star Warrior sped toward each other at amazing rates of speed! "This could be it!" Cried Tiff. CRASH! The two collided, but unfortunately, Kirby got the bad end of the deal. He not only lost his wheel power, but also was now unconscious again. "No!" Cried Tiff and Tuff in unison. All hope seemed lost. 


	3. Helpless

Kirby: Right Back At Ya! By: StarWarrior12  
  
NEWS FLASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kirby vs. Robo-Kirby now officially takes place AFTER the new hit video game, Kirby: Nightmare in Dreamland.  
  
Last time, on Kirby: Right Back at Ya! King Dedede ordered a terrible monster from NME, the Robo-Kirby. The monster attacked the gang, and almost killed our hero! Luckily, he awoke at the last minute to dodge the assault! A fierce battle raged on, and eventually Kirby was knocked unconscious again! What new thrilling events will happen next? Find out today, on Kirby vs. Robo Kirby-Chapter 3!  
  
"Oh no! He's gonna try and kill Kirby!" Cried Tuff. The mechanical menace then charged his attack, and unleashed it upon the helpless Star Warrior! A chain of pure energy lashed at our hero, sending him flying. "No, he's going to fall in the lake!" Shouted Tiff. And so he did. "Kirby." said Tuff, thinking this was defeat. But no! Somehow, someway, Kirby jumped out of the lake, mouth full of water, and he blasted it at the robotic replica! "Yipee!" yelled Tuff in joy. "That'll be sure to fry that fake Kirby's circuits!" The battle seemed won, then, bam! A field of electricity surrounded him, protecting him from the water. The water acted as a conductor, and the electricity blasted at Kirby! Again, he fell, but this time he had his conciousness. "Don't let him get you down, Kirby!" Shouted Tiff. "Yeah!" agreed Tuff. "We all know you can beat that thing, you just need to find it's weak point!  
  
Meanwhile, at Dedede Castle, home of the notorious King Dedede..  
  
"Yahoo! This is great! Even water can't beat that thing! And we didn't need any water Kirby to prove it! Thanks Mr. Salesguy, I think I might even throw in a tip for this beast! You make so darn fine monsters!" Complimented King Dedede, his mouth stuffed with chicken, turkey, corn, mashed potatoes, and anything else he could fit in his mouth at the dinner table.  
  
"Well now, making high quality monsters is what we do best at NME! And now with the electric ability he used, it looks like making him water-proof would have been a waste of time."  
  
"Wait, you sure that water's the only foce that can beat Robo-Kirby? What if that pink pipsqueak uses some kind of power on the thing that we never knew he had?" Asked King Dedede, being foresightful for the first time in his life.  
  
"Don't worry Bid "D"! we got it covered! That Robo-Kirby has an Auto- Repair system that kicks in whenever he takes a hit! Kirby'd have to blast the thing to vapor-dust to beat it!"  
  
"That seems logical," said Dedede, "ok, does Robo-Kirby have any other wacky gizmos? This battle's takin' too long!"  
  
"Well, no. But savor the moment Dedede! This will be the only time you can see Kirby destrotyed before your very eyes!"  
  
"Yer right, I should be enjoyin' this, I mean, I only get to see an evil malicious robot destroy Kirby once in a life time.  
  
The evil king then sat back and tried to enjoy the battle.  
  
Now, back to the fight!  
  
The battled seemed more hopeless than ever. Kirby was having the pink stuffing beat out of him, and Robo-Kirby wasn't showing any sign of slowing down. "What will we do! Oh, I wish Meta-Knight were here, he'd know how to help Kirby!" That was Tiff. Her worrying wasn't getting any weaker as she could only watch as her friend, Kirby, was brutally battered in battle. "You called?" came a familiar, Mexican and mysterious voice. "Met- Knight!" cried Tiff and Tuff together. He always came at the most convenient of times.  
  
"Meta-Knight," said Tuff, "you need to tell us, how can Kirby defeat the robot!" "Unfortunately, there is nothing Kirby can do to stop this monstrosity!"  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
To be continued..  
  
Ooo.kind of suspenceful, isn't it? Nothing Kirby can do, huh? Well, we'll find out next time, won't we, on Kirby vs. Robo-Kirby! Chapter Four: The Last Hope! 


End file.
